<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys in Cheerleading Skirts by hyxcinthus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920773">Boys in Cheerleading Skirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus'>hyxcinthus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andrew is very gay, Getting Together, M/M, cheerleader!neil, i talk abt neil's legs way too much, neil in a skirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was glad when the game was over. He wanted to get as far away from Neil Josten as he possibly could. Andrew knew that Neil’s winks and suggestive glances weren’t anything serious. That just made him angrier. Not to mention, Neil was too expressive, too alive, for someone like Andrew. They were such opposites that Andrew didn’t know why Neil bothered trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys in Cheerleading Skirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew couldn’t help but watch as the Vixens did their stretches before the match. More specifically, he couldn’t stop watching Neil Josten. There he sat, on the ground, one leg stretched out to the side. He reached out his hands, touching the tips of his Keds. Somehow, the rest of the Vixens had convinced him to wear a skirt. Andrew could barely rip his gaze away from Neil in his <em>regular</em> uniform, but Neil wearing a skirt was a whole different story. </p>
<p>Neil jumped to his feet and started stretching out his arms. He seemed to feel Andrew staring because he looked over and shot him a wink. Andrew fumed. That was one of the reasons he despised Neil Josten. The boy wasn’t <em>just</em> a cheerleader. He jumped around and led chants and bothered the hell out of Andrew with his stunts. He was too peppy for Andrew’s liking. </p>
<p>“Earth to Andrew,” Nicky said as he waved a hand in front of Andrew’s face. Andrew tore his gaze away from Neil to look at his cousin. “The game’s about to start. You should be heading to home goal.” </p>
<p>Andrew didn’t answer. He picked up his racquet and went where he needed to go. Unfortunately, that meant passing the Vixens. Neil grinned when he saw him coming. </p>
<p>“Hey, Minyard. Good luck out there. I’ll be cheering for you.”</p>
<p>Andrew’s heart gave an unwelcome tug. “You’ll be cheering for everyone. That’s your job.” </p>
<p>Neil’s grin grew. “What I meant was I’ll be cheering <em>specifically</em> for you.” </p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes and walked away from him. The game was a welcome distraction, though every so often, a flash of red hair would catch his eye as Neil twirled through the air. As Neil shook his pompoms and cheered. As Neil readjusted his skirt or talked to Katelyn. </p>
<p>He was glad when the game was over. He wanted to get as far away from Neil Josten as he possibly could. Andrew knew that Neil’s winks and suggestive glances weren’t anything serious. That just made him angrier. Not to mention, Neil was too expressive, too <em>alive, </em>for someone like Andrew. They were such opposites that Andrew didn’t know why Neil bothered trying. </p>
<p>He changed out of his gear and almost managed to slip away when Nicky called after him. Andrew debated whether he should pretend not to hear and hightail it to his car. </p>
<p>“We’re having a party with the Vixens in the basement study hall. You coming?” </p>
<p>“No,” Andrew said bluntly and continued to walk out of the building. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. There’ll be booze.” </p>
<p>Andrew wasn’t interested in drinking tonight. He just wanted to sit on the roof and watch the sunset in peace. </p>
<p>Nicky gave him a sly smile. “Neil will be there.” </p>
<p>Andrew stopped in his tracks. Had he really been that obvious? “Why should I care where Josten is?” he asked. “I’m going up to the roof for a smoke.” He got in the car and drove off.</p>
<p>Despite his fear of heights, he thought of the roof as a peaceful place. He could truly relax up there. Everything seemed so far away, liking nothing could touch him. </p>
<p>Or so he thought. </p>
<p>The door creaked open behind him. Andrew knew who it was without even having to turn his head. </p>
<p>“Don’t you ever get tired of being by yourself all the time?” Neil asked as he sat down next to Andrew. </p>
<p>“No, but I get tried pretty quickly when I’m around other people.”</p>
<p>“You mean me, right?” </p>
<p>“And he finally catches on.” Andrew turned his head and met Neil’s eyes. To describe them as blue would be an injustice. The color should’ve been cold, but instead it lit a fire in the pit of Andrew’s stomach that he couldn’t quite explain. He felt like he could drown in them if he wasn’t paying enough attention. </p>
<p>Neil was still wearing his cheerleading uniform. He sat with his feet planted on the ground, arms resting on his knees. He either forgot that he was wearing a skirt or he didn’t care because his legs were wide open.</p>
<p>“You know, you shouldn’t sit like that. It’s indecent,” Andrew said, pointedly not looking at Neil’s perfectly toned legs. </p>
<p>Neil laughed softly. “Come on, now. It’s only us up here anyway.” </p>
<p>Andrew stayed quiet. </p>
<p>“Besides, I have shorts on underneath,” he said. The heathen then proceeded to lift his skirt up, almost giving Andrew a heart attack. The shorts were tight to his skin, ending a little farther up than his skirt did. Andrew looked for a little longer than necessary. He’d lost the ability to form words.  </p>
<p>Finally, he managed to look away, focusing on the horizon and the setting sun. “How’d they even convince you to wear that?” </p>
<p>“They said ‘Hey, Neil. You should wear a skirt to the next game.’ and I said ‘Okay.’” </p>
<p>“Was it really that easy?” </p>
<p>Neil shrugged. “I mean, yeah. Clothes aren’t gendered. It’s stupid that a certain type of clothing is exclusive to one gender.” </p>
<p>Andrew hummed thoughtfully. </p>
<p>Neil was quiet for a moment. Andrew felt his eyes burning into the side of his head. “Why do you hate me so much?” Neil asked, his voice soft and timid. Andrew had never heard Neil speak like that before. He was always loud and obnoxious and confident. This was a whole new side to Neil that Andrew didn’t know existed. </p>
<p>Andrew turned to look at him. Neil had his head tilted to one side, waiting for an answer. He was leaning on his side now, an arm propping him up, legs tucked in. Andrew couldn’t stand the look on his face. He hated this unsure version of Neil even more than the loud one. </p>
<p>Instead of answering, Andrew grabbed hold of Neil’s shirt and pulled him closer. He kissed him like he’d always imagined doing. Images of Neil started flashing through Andrew’s head as he felt Neil’s hand gently graze his cheek. Images of Neil smiling, laughing, <em>being. </em></p>
<p>Neil kissed him back with as much ferocity. When his hand started to trail down to Andrew’s shoulders, Andrew grabbed onto his wrist and pulled away. Neil, dazed, watched him with a small smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Only up here,” Andrew told him, gesturing to his head.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Neil said softly. Andrew dropped Neil’s hand and leaned in to kiss him again. Neil gladly met him halfway, burying his hands in Andrew’s hair. Andrew could feel Neil smiling against his lips. He pulled the other man closer, but placed a hand on Neil’s chest to keep a little distance between them. He wanted them to be as close as possible without actually touching.</p>
<p>Neil’s smile was blinding when they pulled away a second time. “So that’s why you kept avoiding me,” he said, barely above a whisper. “You like me.” </p>
<p>“I hate you,” Andrew corrected. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe you.” </p>
<p>“Not my problem.” </p>
<p>Neil pressed their foreheads together. Andrew’s eyes fell closed as Neil planted another kiss on his lips. It was softer, sweeter than the ones that preceded it. It was quicker too, only lasting about two or three seconds. </p>
<p>Andrew felt that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as Neil looked at him. </p>
<p>“Staring,” Andrew said. </p>
<p>“It’s my turn, don’t you think? Considering you ogled me enough before the game.”</p>
<p>Andrew scoffed. “I don’t ogle.” </p>
<p>“The way you were looking at my legs was the <em>definition</em> of ogle, Drew.” </p>
<p>Andrew wasn’t embarrassed that he’d been caught staring. He focused more on the nickname that came after the accusation. No one ever called him Drew. It set his senses on fire. He liked the way Neil said it. He hated that he liked it. </p>
<p>Andrew’s eyes darted to Neil’s legs before he could think about it too much. Neil let out a little chuckle and shifted so he could stretch them out. Andrew watched his muscles move, mesmerized. </p>
<p>“I like you too, you know,” Neil said. Andrew dragged his stare back up to Neil’s face. “Though, I guess you already know that. I’m not exactly subtle.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know,” Andrew told him honestly. Neil raised his eyebrow in silent question. Andrew shrugged. “I thought you were joking.” </p>
<p>“Why would I be joking?” Neil asked. </p>
<p>Andrew shrugged again. “You’re very…” He searched for the right word. “Loud.” </p>
<p>“Loud?”</p>
<p>“And peppy.” </p>
<p>“Peppy?” </p>
<p>Andrew put a hand over Neil’s mouth. “Shut up,” he said before continuing. “You’re passionate about things and I’m… not.” </p>
<p>Neil pushed Andrew’s hand away. “Bullshit. You’re passionate. I can see it in your eyes. Every time you stop an impossible shot. Every time you send the ball flying to the other side of the court. Even now, when you kissed me, I saw it. Just because you’re not vocal about it like I am, doesn’t mean it’s not there.” </p>
<p>Andrew stared at him, not entirely sure what to say. Only then did he realize that it was completely dark. The sun had gone down ages ago. </p>
<p>Neil seemed to realize this too. He checked his phone and swore under his breath. “I promised I’d drive Katelyn and Aaron to get midnight pancakes.” </p>
<p>Andrew felt at a loss once Neil stood.</p>
<p>Neil looked down at him, a hand held out. “Wanna come?”</p>
<p>Andrew stared at the hand Neil offered for a moment. It felt like more than just a choice to Andrew. It felt like a line that needed to be crossed. He could take his hand and stop pushing everyone away or he could stay on his side of the line. His side was lonely and quiet, but it was safe.  </p>
<p>The other side opened up more possibilities than Andrew could ever dream of. He thought of Neil’s kisses. He thought of how Neil stopped when Andrew set his boundaries. He realized that crossing that line didn’t have to mean giving up his safety. He could still have that on the other side. </p>
<p>Andrew looked up at Neil and reached for his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>